


What Is It You Really Feel?

by gigi_is_gay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Conflicted Emotions, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, self hatred maybe? Not rly... Kind of, there are swears in this kiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi_is_gay/pseuds/gigi_is_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had your chance, and you blew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is It You Really Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> ha haaaaaa hi
> 
> btw the italics are his thoughts ok? ok

_He's cruel, self-centered, a "king."_

_And he's better than you at everything._

_So why do you fucking like him so much?_

Oikawa was staring in front of him, but not particularly at anything. It was as if he was in space. Except he wasn't in space, obviously. If he was, his face wouldn't look as grim as it had now. Space would be his happy place, and where his mind was may have been some kind of equivalent to hell. 

He had just finished his last volleyball match in high school. It was a long rough day. His last match had been against Karasuno, at the Spring-Highs. He wasn't currently in the mental state he is because his last game was a loss. No, it was something far worse to him. 

It felt as if his heart was crumbling and falling down, crushing his lungs as if the crumbles were bricks. It's as if all of his muscles were cramping, shriveling up. He couldn't move. He was currently curled up on the floor of his room.

This horrid scene he had witnessed, had been the last thing he expected to happen. Aliens? Wait, are you joking? He thought he would actually see an alien before anything like this would happen.

Kageyama Tobio is in a relationship. 

Not just any relationship. It's with Chibi-chan.

The minute the last whistle blew, the entire Karasuno team cheered. Hinata and Kageyama quickly ran to eachother for an embrace, and quite a happy and passionate kiss. 

It was cute, sure. And obviously not their first kiss considering how said kiss was. This has been going on for a long time, and Oikawa didn't even know. 

_Why are you even feeling this way?_

_You_ hated _Tobio._

_You treated him as if he was a pile of garbage._

_But was he? If he was a pile of garbage than what are you? He's far better than you Oikawa, and you have a stupid crush on him._

_Idiot idiot idiot. If you weren't so fucking jealous of his superiority, maybe you would have had a chance with him. But no, you're an asshole. You fucked up. Fucked up._

_You are a fuck up, Oikawa._

_You never will be better than Tobio, nor will you ever have him to yourself._

_Because at the same time, you can't stand him_

_but you're madly in love with him._

**Author's Note:**

> its so short i hope its ok.......


End file.
